


The Demon and His Priest

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Demons R Us [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sasuke has been followed by a demon most of his life. He enters a monastery to get away from the temptation...but his temptation finds him. It always finds him.





	

Sasuke shuddered. 

Tears were in his eyes as he looked around the small room that he was going to be confined in for the rest of his life.  All that was in the room was a cot for sleeping, a window that was so high he wouldn’t be able to look out and a prie-dieu for the prayers he was going to have to make to save his soul.

His soul…he gave a small laugh at that.  His soul was gone.  And the Abbott of this monastery refused to understand.

Sasuke stripped off the robe that he’d been given.

Naked he walked over to the prie-dieu and knelt.  He took a deep breath and picked up the small flail.  He could see the tiny barbs all along the chains.  He raised his arm, reached across his shoulder and lashed himself.

But the pain never came.

“Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!  Do you really think I’m going to let you mar that beautiful skin of yours?”

Naruto…

Sasuke closed his eyes.  He couldn’t look.  He didn’t want to look.

Warmth pressed up against his back.  A low voice murmured in his ear.  “That’s okay, my Sasuke.  You don’t have to look at me.”  A soft tail slipped between Sasuke’s legs and _stroked_.  Sasuke moaned.  The voice chuckled.  “I know what you want.”  A gentle hand began stroking his chest.   “After all, you have my heart…and I have…your soul…”  Something cool and tingling moved across Sasuke’s cheek and he opened his eyes to see a blue gem in front of them and he remembered how the gem came to be….

_Sasuke choked on his own blood and gasped for air.  His beloved older brother had come through the house and slaughtered everyone.  Sasuke had tried to stop Itachi from killing their parents but got stabbed in the chest for his trouble.  Itachi didn’t say anything after their parents died.  He had just stared at Sasuke and walked away._

_“Wow!  What a mess!”_

_Sasuke looked and out of the shadows came a boy his age.  Golden haired and blue eyed…but with a multitude of tails waving gently behind him.  The boy knelt down by Sasuke’s side, unmindful of the blood._

_“You’re gonna die.”_

_Sasuke coughed blood splattering his lips._

_“Do you want to die?”_

_“No.  I need…I need to kill him.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Itachi…my brother.”_

_“He did this?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Hmmm.”  The boy looked at Sasuke and smiled.  “If I help you get your revenge, what will you give me?”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Deal!”  The boy grinned widely.  Sasuke could now see the fangs in the boy’s mouth.  Sasuke realized too late that the boy was a demon.  His mother told him that demons come in many guises but he never dreamed that a demon could look almost angelic.  A tear trickled down his cheek.   The boy laughed and tilted his head.  “But you won’t get very far with your heart in that condition, so I’ll give you a new one.”_

_The boy…demon…boy, with one hand, easily flipped Sasuke onto his back.  Sasuke would have groaned with the pain but he had no breath to do so.  He could only watch as the boy’s clawed fingers bit deeply into his chest, tearing apart flesh and bone until Sasuke’s barely beating heart was exposed.  Then the boy took his hand and punched into his own chest_ and tore out his heart! _Sasuke tried to cry out but the boy reached out and removed Sasuke’s heart and replaced it with the other.  A green light surrounded the boy’s hand and Sasuke could feel the boy’s heart attach itself to his body and begin to beat._

_The hole in the boy’s own chest miraculously disappeared._

_The boy continued to hold his glowing hand over Sasuke until he was healed._

_Sasuke scrambled to his feet and began to back away from the boy._

_The boy grinned.  “Ah, ah , ah!  We had a deal!”_

_Sasuke slammed into something.  He looked behind to see what it was that he ran into but there was nothing there.  An invisible wall prevented him from running away._

_The boy approached and Sasuke tried to attack him but chains shot out from the boy, wrapped themselves around Sasuke’s arms and legs and slammed him to the floor.  The boy straddled Sasuke.  “We have a deal.  And now it’s time for your end of the bargain.”_

_“What are you going to do to me?”_

_The boy smiled.  “Nothing much…I’m just going to take your soul.”  The boy leaned over and kissed Sasuke.  Sasuke’s eyes widened as the boy slipped his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth.  Sasuke shuddered but felt himself respond.  He was kissing the other boy!  The boy took one hand and began stroking Sasuke’s hair.  The other slipped down into Sasuke’s pants and began to fondle his private parts.  “You humans…it takes you too long to mature…but when you are mature…you’ll know how to please me…I’ll make sure of that!”  The boy smiled and leaned over Sasuke again.  Sasuke thought he was going to kiss him again but then the boy began to inhale._

_Sasuke watched as a blue stream left his mouth and coalesced in the air between them.  It was a gem about three inches long and the size of Sasuke’s index finger.  The boy raised an eyebrow, “I’ve never seen one like this.  Very pure.”  He gave a smile to Sasuke, “Well, you won’t be for much longer.  You won’t have to call me ‘master’ but you can call me ‘Naruto’.”  He leaned over and kissed Sasuke again.  Sasuke, at that time, had no words to describe what Naruto did to him but later on he learned what was done to him._

_Naruto disappeared the early next morning and when Sasuke was able to regain control of his body, he fled his childhood home.  But no matter where he ran or how far away he tried to get Naruto would find him.  Sasuke never knew when Naruto would show up.  There could be months between visits or mere days.  And each time Naruto arrived, Sasuke could do nothing but crave him.  Crave what Naruto did to him.  Crave what he did to Naruto._

_When Naruto wasn’t around, Sasuke tried to find people who would train him to become stronger.  He learned various weapons as he grew.  From daggers to bow to sword.  He mastered them all.  All to be able to kill his brother._

_He tried not to think why he didn’t turn his weapons on Naruto because that only made his craving for the demon worse._

_Finally, he felt that he was trained enough, proficient enough to kill his brother but before he could go hunting for Itachi, Sasuke was confronted by a priest outside a small village._

_“YOU ARE DEMON-TOUCHED, BOY!!!” thundered the priest.  “I CAN SEE IT’S EVIL ON YOU!”_

_Sasuke glared at the old man and started to walk around him.  The old man grabbed him by the arm.  “Get your hands off me!” Sasuke snapped, yanking his arm from the priest’s grasp._

_“I can save you, boy!”_

_Sasuke sneered.  “Nothing and no one can save me.”_

_“I can save you, boy!”_

_“How?”_

The Abbott had promised him that he’d be able to erase the demon touch from him.  That he’d never be bothered again as long as he followed the prescribed rules to purify his flesh.  That was how Sasuke ended up in this small room in a mountain monastery but what the Abbott said to him was of no use. 

Naruto had found him. 

Naruto held his soul.

Naruto was…everything and the only thing Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke dropped the flail and turned into Naruto’s arms.

888888

The Master of Acolytes walked down the corridor to check on the newest member of the monastery.  When he got to the door, he slid open the small window to look in.  He was appalled and shocked at what he saw.

The Uchiha boy was on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth, moaning.  His cheeks were flushed and he was obviously aroused.

Fuming the Master slid shut the window and unlocked the door.  “Uchiha!  What do you…”  the rest of what he was going to say were never uttered.

For there he saw a naked golden man…no a demon!  It had to be a demon because what mortal man or angel had several tails!  The demon was thrusting into the Uchiha’s body.

The demon turned to look at him and blue eyes turned red.  “You’re so rude for interrupting us!”  And with a wave of his hand, he flung the Master into the hall and slammed the door shut.

The master sat against the wall for a moment, stunned.  Then he scrambled to his feet, hiked his robe to his knees and ran for the Abbott.

888888

The Abbott didn’t run.

That was beneath his dignity.  Besides, running would have spilled what was in his hands.

When the Abbott and the Master of Acolytes reached the Uchiha’s door, the Abbott prepared himself with a quick prayer then nodded to the Master.

The Master quickly pulled open the door and the Abbott saw what was going on inside.

The Uchiha was on his knees in front of the demon.  With the demon’s…member…in his mouth.  And he was holding onto the demon, while the demon ran his hands through the dark hair almost gently.

NO!  He wasn’t going to permit this to go on!

The Abbott flung the basin of holy water on the demon.  “DEMON BEGONE!” he bellowed.

The demon ignored him…and the holy water and began to thrust his hips and then groaned with release.  The Abbott watched in horror as the Uchiha boy frantically swallowed.

The demon pulled his member from the Uchiha boy’s mouth.  The boy shuddered and pushed his face against the demon’s abdomen.

The demon continued to stroke the black hair and looked toward the Abbott.  “Thanks for the water, old man.  Sasuke and I were getting a bit…overheated.”

“That…that was holy water!”

The demon’s blue eyes were surprised and his eyebrows raised.  “Really?  Huh…felt like regular water to me.”

The Abbott drew himself upright, pulled his cross from beneath his robe and thrust it towards the demon.  “I will not allow you to take that boy like you did Kakashi!”

The demon looked at the cross and shrugged.  “I wasn’t the one that took Kakashi.  That was my father.”  He smiled, showing a small amount of fang.  “In case you’re wondering, they’re still together and very happy.  Kakashi is carrying my father’s spawn again.  That will be my twentieth sibling.  Father says Kakashi’s never handsomer than when he’s spawning.”

The Abbott shook with fury.  “DEMON BEGONE!”  The Master of Acolytes echoed him.

“Yeah, yeah.  I heard you the first time.  It’s not exactly like you’re all that holy yourself, old man.  Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama still speak of you…quite fondly.”

The Abbott felt himself go pale and the Master of Acolytes looked at him in horror.  

The demon turned back to the Uchiha and helped him to his feet.  The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the demon and pressed his face into the demon’s neck.

The demon stroked the boy’s back and spoke softly.  “Sasuke, do you want to stay here?”

Sasuke shook his head and pressed himself harder against the demon.  “No.”

“What do you call me?”

“Naruto.”

“Who do you love, Sasuke?”

“I love you, Naruto.”

“Who do you wish to be with, Sasuke?”

“I wish to be with you and only you, Naruto.”

Naruto gave the Abbott a fully fanged grin.  “Sasuke and I are leaving.”  He turned Sasuke to face the Abbott and the Master.  Naruto ran a hand down Sasuke’s body until he was holding Sasuke’s manhood and gently stroking it to erection.  “I think I’m going to be like my father and consider Sasuke to be the most beautiful when he’s spawning.”

The Abbott forced a strangled denial.

Naruto grinned again.  “Shall I tell Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama that you would like them to pay another visit to you?”

The Abbott fainted.

The Master of Acolytes caught the Abbott before his head hit the floor.

Naruto wrapped his tails around Sasuke and they disappeared.

888888

The Abbott collapsed onto his bed.

The entire population of the monastery had spent the last week cleansing and consecrating not only the room that had held the Uchiha but everywhere.

The Abbott was exhausted.

He blew out his lamp and began to fall asleep.

Suddenly the lamp flared to life.

The Abbott’s eyes flew open at the sudden feel of presences he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“WOW!  You’re gotten OLD!”

The Abbott began to tremble.

“Well, he is human, brother.”

The Abbott began to pant.

“Well, I’m sure he’s learned all sorts of things.”

“True but humans his age are fragile.”

“We can keep him alive.”

“Yes, we can.”

The Abbott spent the rest of the night begging.


End file.
